Generally, a humidifier is used to change the humidity of a room and is divided into an ultrasonic humidifier, a heating type humidifier, a combined type humidifier, and so on.
The ultrasonic humidifier uses a method of generating ultrasonic waves at the lower portion of a water tank, splitting water into small particles, and blowing the split water particles to the outside. Here, steam is cool steam.
The heating type humidifier uses a method of boiling water within the humidifier and blowing the boiled water particles as steam. Here, steam is hot steam.
The combined type humidifier uses a combination of the ultrasonic type and the heating type in order to take advantages of the heating type and the ultrasonic type. The combined type humidifier uses a method of raising water temperature in a heating pipe, sterilizing the water, and then blowing the sterilized using ultrasonic waves. In the combined type humidifier, warm steam and cool steam may be selected according to circumstances.
The ultrasonic humidifier, the heating type humidifier, and the combined type humidifier are configured to directly blow steam nearby in order to raise the humidity of a room, and are problematic in that they do not rapidly supply moisture to indoor areas, which are far from the humidifiers. Further, the ultrasonic humidifier, the heating type humidifier, and the combined type humidifier they are problematic that they mainly humidify nearby areas, but do not rapidly humidify areas, which are distant from the humidifiers.